The Double Date
by MiketheItalianDragonslayer
Summary: When Erza and Mira were told to go to Onibus Station on November 15th, they were expecting a dangerous, highly demanding job. But Jellal and Laxus had other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

A vein began pulsing in Erza's forehead. Though she remained calm on the outside, Mirajane knew she was upset. And she had every right to be. The job request said to be at Onibus Station by eight o'clock pm. It was eight thirty. Their teammates were late.

"Half an hour", said Erza. "Half an hour we've been here, and no sign of our teammates or our client." The job was a mysterious one.

"Maybe we're supposed to go find them ourselves", Mira said. "It wouldn't be the first time a client was purposely vague about their whereabouts." Erza nodded her agreement, and listened as Mira went over the description again.

"A matter of great concern and greater consequence requires your attention. We are unable to discuss circumstance on paper. Meet us at Onibus Station on November 15th, at eight o'clock sharp. We believe it to be imperative that Fairy Tail's three S-class wizards take this case. We have invited the rouge wizard Jellal Fernandes to join Fairy Tail on this case. The matter is that important."

Laxus was the one who brought them the paper. He said it was given to him while he was arriving home from a job in Crocus, and that the client had used an illusion spell so that his or her face could not be shown.

"I don't see any indications of what else to do other than wait", Erza said.

"But if they want you, me, and Laxus, then it must be a hefty job, right?", Mira asked.

"I suppose so. But what is really concerning me is why they're involving Jellal." Erza had not seen Jellal in quite some time, and he was still on the run from the Magic Counsel. She wondered how long it would be before he would be able to show his face openly again. Mira's voice broke her train of thought.

"There's another thing that's bothering me", Mira said. "Why did they want us to dress like this?"

The client had requested that they be dressed in fine clothes. Erza had donned a dress of red silk that matched her hair and hugged her body tightly. The dress flared at the bottom, covering the tops of her feet. It was sequenced at the edge of a plunging neckline; she thought it showed off her breasts wonderfully, yet it remained incredibly classy. The sleeves came halfway down her upper arms, and the shoulders remained bare. There was a slit on the left side that came up to her knee cap. A pearl necklace was laced around her neck. Her earrings were ruby studs with small, black and brown hawk feathers that dangled half an inch off her ear lobe from short, silver chains. Her hair had been tied in a neat bun in the back; some stray strands of hair floated gently at the sides of her face. She wore white silk gloves that came up two inches past her elbows, with gold bands at the openings. On her feet were red high heels about two shades darker than the dress. She was wearing a perfume that smelt of roses and cherry blossoms, with an apple undertone.

Mira, on the other hand, wore a lovely sleeveless, dark purple dress that hugged her down to her waist, then flared out in a style similar to a ballroom gown down to her ankles. It was made of satin and was layered with white velvet along the flare. Armlets made of the same material adjourned her upper arms, the white velvet flaring out of the top by her shoulders, and silver bands by her elbows. The neckline wasn't very low, but her breasts still protruded ever so slightly, and white lace ran along the edges of the neckline. She wore a black leather choker with an amethyst dangling from the center, and the back of her dress plunged in a v shape all the way to her waist, a single thin strap tied around her neck to keep it all in place. She wore silver platform heels, and a black anklet on her left ankle with studs of onyx and obsidian circling the perimeter. She too had her snowy white hair in a loose bun, but the long locks in the front tumbled down over her shoulders like cream, the small tuft of hair he kept above her forehead still in place as it always was. She wore two thin silver bands on each wrist and diamond studs in her ears. She had painted her nails a delicate shade of violet, and on each middle finger was a small swirl pattern in shimmering platinum. She had a silver ring on her right hand middle finger with an amethyst the darkest Erza had ever seen. Mira's perfume smelt of lilacs, fresh cotton, and the faintest hint of jungle vanilla.

It was curious that the client would have them all dress so finely, but neither women could complain. They both enjoyed getting dressed up. What they did not enjoy, however, was being kept waiting. Erza was becoming more and more irritable, and Mira was becoming a little annoyed herself, despite her perpetual cheerful attitude.

"I swear, if those two don't show up in the next five minutes, I will skin them alive", Erza said. A sudden chuckle made both women turn.

"Well, you can keep your butcher's knife away for a little while longer, I think." It was Laxus who stood before them, arms crossed over his chest, his signature fur coat draped over his shoulders. In the light of the train station, his golden hair shimmered like the lighting magic he controlled. He smirked a sly smirk.

"Easy, Laxus. I know how Erza gets when she's angry, and an angry Erza would be a match even for your Gildarts", said another voice. This time it was Jellal, standing next to Laxus, blue hair fluttering in the breeze.

They both wore matching suits. Their pants, vests, and jackets were both made of a fine, silver-white silk. Each wore a satin shirt of magenta, which clashed wonderfully with their brightly colored hair. Both had skull shaped cufflinks made of diamond, and their ties were red satin. Each wore polished black oxfords and gray socks on their feet. Laxus had a platinum watch around his left wrist while Jellal kept a black pocket watch in his vest pocket, connected by a chain to the second button. Laxus had a gold ring with an onyx cut into the shape of the Fairy Tail guild mark, which was set in the center of a tribal pattern. Jellal had a gold ring as well, only his was sapphire, and was a normal set stone. Roses and handkerchiefs made of white silk protruded ever so slightly out of the right breast pockets of their jackets. Jellal's rose was a deep scarlet, almost the color of blood; Laxus's was a fresh, creamy white, like the color of vanilla ice cream. Both wizards looked rather dashing.

"My, my, you two clean up nicely", Mira said, though her eyes were glued to Laxus as she said it. Laxus chuckled.

"You two don't look too bad yourselves", he said. He grabbed Mira's hand and kissed it. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were about to go on a date." Mira blushed and giggled playfully. Jellal crept behind Erza and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Your dress matches your hair", he said. "It reminds me of the time I named you Scarlet". Erza smiled at the memory. But she had to ask Jellal something that would have a great impact on their operation.

"Shouldn't you be a little more careful with your identity, Jellal? The Magic Council is still looking for you, after all" Jellal chuckled.

"Cautious as always, Erza. You've always been the smart one. But I received reliable information from Yajima that the new chairman doesn't consider me so much of a threat to have to search every town. They keep troops posted only on the main roads and the largest cities. Crocus, Magnolia, Akane Resort… All of those places. But for a little railroad town like Onibus? Luckily for me, they haven't extended the search to the smaller towns and villages." Erza smiled at that, knowing that Jellal would at least be safe for a while. But it was time to get to business.

"I'm glad you guys have finally showed up. But our client is nowhere to be seen", said Erza. Mira nodded and mentioned that there may be clues hidden within the job description. Erza did not like the way they both chuckled.

"This may be a good time to tell you that there is no client", Laxus said. Erza's eyes widened in anger. She marched up to the two of them and held them both by the neckties.

"You both know I hate being tricked. You tell me what's going on right now or I will make good on my threat from earlier", said Titania.

"Erza, calm down", Jellal said. He gently grabbed her hand and brought it down from his neck.

"You're gunna ruin my shirt if you keep this up", muttered Laxus. But Mira had the same look in her eyes as Erza, and Laxus's face softened. Both men straightened their ties and fixed their collars. Laxus wrapped his arm around Mira's waist and began to speak.

"Jellal and I have kept in touch since the Grand Magic Games", Laxus began, "and I mentioned to him that since then, you two have been working like crazy. Granted, I understand the need for money, but a wizard still needs a little down time…"

Jellal took it from there. "So we organized a bit of a double date" the former Wizard Saint said. At that, Erza blushed in embarrassment. _I was so mad… But they're taking the time to do this for us?_ Jellal smiled.

"We wanted it to be a surprise, so we made up this job request to get you guys out here", he said. Mira was blushing furiously as Laxus grabbed her hand, yet still remain playful.

"We had no idea you two would out-dress us like this", said the Lighting Dragon Slayer. "I told you we should have gone with the tuxes." Jellal chuckled. Mira spoke up.

"Erza, do we really want to get played like this?", she asked.

"Aw, don't be like that, Mira", said Laxus. "We have a pretty nice evening planned out. Plus, I am starving, and steak tastes so much better when you have a beautiful girl to share it with.

Erza looked at her white haired friend.

"I think they win this round", she said. "So, Jellal, what do you two dashing gentlemen have planned for us?"

The outlaw wizard smiled and gestured towards the stairs leading out towards the rest of the small, yet highly prosperous town.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls were led by their dashing escorts to the top floor of Onibus Station. All of the region between Onibus and Magnolia knew of the luxurious lounge area atop the huge station building, but very few knew just how luxurious is was. When the elevator opened up to the lounge, the group was greeted by a huge room with walls of deep, purple stained marble swirled with black obsidian and silver. A huge, diamond chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling, an enormous piece almost fifteen feet in diameter, nearly four hundred pounds of diamond and silver, connected by massive silver chains. They could feel magic energy in the air, which was probably the source of the tiny, glittering lights floats all throughout the room. It was impressive.

"My god", Erza said, "how do they afford this?"

"Onibus is also a trading town", Jellal said. "With all of the trains coming in and out of the station, wares from all over the continent make their way through here." The girls nodded, still in awe of the glitzy, extravagant scene playing out in front of their eyes.

It was then that the girls caught the scent of something delicious.

"What is that smell?" Erza asked. Mirajane had closed her eyes, and a wide grin plastered itself onto her soft, fair skinned face.

"That smells lovely", she said.

"That, my ladies, is dinner", Laxus said. He licked his lips in anticipation, though he was looking at Mira. Jellal waved over the steward, an old, but fit looking man with broad shoulders. His grey-white hair was slicked back, and his handlebar curled slightly upwards at the ends. He wore a white button down shirt, a black vest and bowtie, black slacks, and black loafers. He had a pink rose pinned to his breast on the right side, and a small white towel draped over his left arm. He spoke in a deep, easy voice.

"Ah, Masters Dreyer and Fernandes. We have been expecting you. Your table has been prepared. Come, right this way." Jellal and Laxus extended their arms and gestured for their companions to follow the old man. Erza smiled at Jellal, and Mira giggled as Laxus made a short bow in jest.

"This restaurant is one of the best in Fiore, and is open only to wizards and despots", Jellal said. "It is very exclusive. But Laxus, being the grandson of a guild master, got us in no problem. They even allowed us to taste their fares for ourselves before we confirmed the reservations." Laxus chuckled.

"Yeah, I gotta say, this is some kickin' stuff. Fancy as hell. I'm usually not one for glitz and glamour, but every now and again I gotta get my millionaire on, ya know? Prepare to be dazzled, ladies", he said.

"Yes, quite, Master Laxus. Your table, sirs, ladies", the old steward said. Jellal tossed him a jewel.

"Thank you sir. Will you be serving us tonight?", he inquired. The old man nodded.

"Yes, this is correct. Shall I read you the specials for the evening?" Jellal looked at the two young women.

"Up to you, girls." Mira and Erza looked at each other. In the end, they decided to check over the menu.

"A wise choice, my ladies. We have a wide selection of foods and beverages from across Fiore. Please, peruse at you leisure. Take this lacrima. Simply give it a toss when you are ready. It will find me." He turned to attend the kitchen.

Laxus pulled Mira's seat out for her, as did Jellal for Erza. _My goodness, where did these two learn such excellent manners?_, she thought to herself. It did not matter. She looked down at the menu that was provided. Everything sounded delicious. There was roast duck in a sauce of orange liqueur and cloves, roasted wild boar with potatoes sauced in ale and garlic, swordfish steak crusted with black pepper and pink sea salt, and so much more. The mouths of all present had become like waterfalls at the smells surrounding them.

"Want to know the best part of this place?", Laxus asked with a smile. "They cook it all right in front of you."

Jellal nodded. "I hear that every steward is a five star chef, trained at the best restaurants and culinary schools in Fiore. And all for a relatively low price. Many of the despots here donate to the station in hopes that they'll keep this place open. It drives down the costs, so we can get the best cuisine in the country all for a tavern price." He smiled.

"Though we wouldn't have minded spending more on you girls", he said. Erza looked at him and blushed furiously. _Since when was he such a sweet talker?_ They continued looking over the menu. Mira and Laxus had opted to share the fillet mignon, which was cooked in a sauce of cognac and cream, spiced with salt, pepper, and saffron, and served with a lemongrass salad and black truffles. Erza and Jellal decided on the broiled lobster tail, which was served in a white wine and cream sauce with lemon and pink sea salt, with a side of steamed and chilled darkroot tubers, a plant indigenous to Fiore, valued for its fresh, flowery flavor and meaty, carrot like texture.

Laxus gave the lacrima a light toss. It began to float, and hurriedly zipped off to call their steward. He returned to the table, pushing a large, portable cooking station, complete with stovetop, oven, faucet, and mini fridge. He had already gathered the main ingredients for their dishes.

"This meal will take approximately twenty minutes to complete, ladies and gentlemen. Are there any objections?", the steward asked politely.

"No sir, we have all night. Take your time", Laxus said. "Besides, a little show to whet our appetites is just fine with us." The steward nodded.

"Very good sir. Some wine and bread to hold you over?"

"Yes, thank you," Jellal said. They sipped on a fine rose wine from a vineyard outside of Crocus. The bread was warm, with a crispy crust, and a warm, fluffy inside seasoned with rosemary. They were provided a very fine olive oil for dipping. They watched in awe as the old man went from butler to master chef in the blink of an eye. In a flash, he had the lobster properly shelled, the fat trimmed from the fillet in three strokes of his blade, and all the ingredients gathered. From time to time, he would call another steward to procure more wine for his diners, each one different, and each one just as wonderfully aromatic and flavorful as the last. Erza's personal favorite was the rose wine. Eighteen minutes in, and the meals seemed finished. He served the side dishes first. Then came the magic.

"Please, sirs, ladies, do not began until the final stages have been completed," he requested in a formal tone. Laxus and Jellal smirked and nodded.

"Very good. Now, please do not be alarmed, young mistresses. There will be fire." He poured cognac over the fillet mignon and white wine over the lobster. He snapped his fingers, and sparks flew from his hand. _A fire wizard?_, thought Erza. _I wonder how strong he is._ In truth, the man only had the same power as Macoa had had as a novice wizard, but that did not make the experience any less enjoyable. The alcohol in the liquors caught, and the dishes were perfectly flambéed. He plated and served the meals. Mira giggled when she noticed that the steak she was to share with Laxus had been shaped into a heart. The steward turned to Jellal and Erza.

"My apologies, it is quite difficult to shape a shellfish into a heart," he said with a slight grin. Even in such a professional setting, humor was not lost to the old man. Wit kept guests comfortable.

"We understand", Jellal said, returning the smile. With a bow, the steward stood and led the portable kitchen away from the table.

"That was a lovely, erh, performance", Mira said, unable to find the words to describe what they had just witnessed. Laxus's arm was draped over the back of her chair, and every now and again his hand would find its way to her back, fingers circling between her shoulder blades, sending a pleasant chill down her spine.

"Yeah, I have a tough time figuring out what to call it, myself. But it's a pretty cool idea. We know there's nothing nefarious going on here." Erza caught on to that one immediately. Despite Jellal's apparent safety in Onibus, there would surely be a reward out for his capture should a citizen take him to the council. They were making absolutely sure nothing would go wrong. _Smart_, Erza thought.

"Well now, shall we dig in?", Jellal asked. Everyone agreed wholeheartedly. Laxus cut a small piece off of the steak sitting before him, and held it out to Mira, his other hand hovering underneath to keep the sauce from dripping on Mira's dress. Mira giggled.

"Oh my, what a gentleman", she said. She wrapped her lips around the piece of perfectly cooked meat. Her eyes widened in pleasure, the taste spreading across her tongue in an elegant dance.

"Oh my goodness, this is lovely", she said, a wide smile plastered across her lips. Laxus smiled and took a bite for himself.

"Well?", Jellal asked. Laxus chuckled.

"Delicious", he said with a grin.

Erza looked over at Jellal, who had already tasted one of the tubers. The look on his face told her that they were delicious. But she had directed her attention to the lobster.

"Jellal", she said with a playful grin, "I can feed myself." Jellal chuckled.

"I know," he said as he raised a piece of lobster to Erza's lips. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she bit down into the deep sea creature. Her smile faded, however, when she tasted it. In place was a look of untold awe and delight. It tasted so perfect, Erza could not help but release a faint moan of pleasure. Jellal took a bite for himself.

They talked and ate and drank for an hour, savoring each bite and sip. When they were finished, they each ordered a coffee, and the steward provided them with small, incredibly light and delicious pastries to nibble on.

"So boys", Mira asked, "where to next?" Laxus chuckled and stared at Erza.

"Well, I heard from a little blue cat that Erza over here enjoys theater." Erza blushed in embarrassment. She knew exactly what he was speaking of. _Oh no_, she thought. She reminded herself to kick the wings of off Happy later.

Jellal wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"The Scheherazade Theater Company is hosting a comedy tour of Fiore. They're in Onibus tonight. We thought we'd go see it." A vein in Erza's forehead began to pulse at the memory of the butchered, yet extremely popular production she had been a part of alongside Natsu, Gray, and Lucy.

"Please tell me Rabain won't be there", she said. Mira giggled.

"No", Laxus said, "but I can't guarantee the comedians will let you off easy, if they see you."

Suddenly, Erza's head began to pound.

_If this isn't funny, I will skin these two alive._


	3. Chapter 3

They walked from the comedy club in a state of total disappointment.

"I have never seen anything so not funny in my entire life", Erza said. Laxus had his eyes closed and his teeth clenched. Mira just smiled at him, and Jellal had an awkward smirk on his face.

"Tch", Laxus said, "What a waste of money."

"Oh, come now, Laxus, I thought it was kind of funny", Mira said, unconvincingly.

"You don't really mean that", Laxus stated.

"Well… Yeah, you're right, it was completely stale." Laxus smiled at that, and they continued walking. Erza and Jellal walked ahead of them, Erza's arms crossed at her chest. Jellal tried to ease her temper.

"At least we know now not to go to another one of their productions", the former Wizard Saint said. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled half-heartedly. Erza's face softened, and she soon laughed along with him.

"Well, what's next on the agenda, boys?" Laxus sighed as Mira took hold of his arm. He took a glance at her in her purple dress.

"How do you girls feel about dancing? There's a nice jazz club a few blocks from here that's holding a wine tasting." Mira and Erza looked at each other and smiled.

"Wine and jazz is nice combination, I think", Erza said. It would be a pleasant way to forget about that awful comedy club. Jellal chuckled.

"Dancing it is, then", he said. The two gentlemen wizards led the girls down a narrow alley, which looked dirty and dingy, and far from the classy, picturesque venue Erza and Mirajane had imagined. Once inside, however, their breath was taken away.

The room was huge, the walls and ceiling made of shimmering white marble. The floor was made of black and white tiles in a checkered pattern. Paintings hung about the wall, scenes ranging from a day in the huge market square in Crocus to Magnolia's Fantasia Parade to a quiet forest just south of Clover. On the far end of the room, next to the raised platform where the twenty piece jazz band was playing, was a long, maple wood table with a lacey, snow white cloth. Hundreds of bottles of wine lined the length of the table, as well as massive plates of cheese, crackers, small cookies, grapes, apples, and thinly sliced meats. Erza and Mira must have looked enthralled, because they soon heard a familiar, husky voice.

"I don't think I've ever seen you two smile so hard before." The group turned to see someone they had never expected to see in a jazz club.

"_GAJEEL?!"_, they all shouted in unison.

"Gihi", he laughed, "Weren't expecting me here, were ya?" He laughed again as he sipped his wine. "To be honest, I didn't expect you here either. You gals look nice. Same to you, gentlemen. I had no idea you could clean up so nicely."

Erza and Mira stared at him in astonishment. He himself looked almost as dapper as their dashing dates. He wore a suit of pure, pearl white silk, the tails of his jacket coming down to the backs of his knees. His vest and pants were white too, as was his shirt. He wore shimmering, white oxford shoes, and a purple necktie adorned his neck. Amethysts kept his collar pinned to his shirt, and his cuff links were made of the same purple stones. His hair was tied back in a tight pony tail. He cleaned up surprisingly well.

Laxus was a tad bit agitated.

"Gajeel, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were out on a job!"

"Gihi! This is job of a different sort. The guy running this fancy shebang said he needed some modern flare for his band tonight. I _am_ a guitarist, in case you forgot. So, I offered my services, and the guy loved me. So here I am."

Laxus just stared at him. He pulled the black haired Dragon Slayer close and whispered in his ear.

"I swear, if you start singing, I will ram that guitar so far up your-"

"Woah, easy there. I ain't gunna sing, I'm just here for the guitar. And what's wrong with my singing anyway?"

"Nevermind. Just, go back to the band and don't bother us", said the taller man.

"Ooooh, so you're on a double date, huh? Funny, Natsu and I were planning the same thing with Levy and Lucy." _That_ took Laxus by surprise.

"Natsu? He's into that?"

"Apparently so. Now go enjoy yourself, stud. It looks like your lady is waiting on you."

Laxus let Gajeel go and took Mira by the arm. Erza and Jellal had already made their way to the wine table, where they were both enjoying a fine apple wine.

"It's sweet, yet not overpowering", Jellal said. Erza nodded and took another sip.

"Yes, it is delicious."

"Here, try it with this", Jellal said, as he handed her a thin cracker with a slice of white cheese. She took it in her mouth, and paired with the wine, it was marvelous.

"Jellal, I had no idea you were such a gastronome", Erza said in a surprised voice.

"The nature of Crime Sorciere requires us to be multi-talented for undercover operations. It's just another part of the job, really." Erza smiled. She knew that was a lie. He had found at least one thing he allowed himself to enjoy, and food and drink was that thing. It pleased her that he was finally starting to allow himself some pleasure in his life. But a thought crept into her mind.

"Say, Jellal, I thought you had a fiancée", Erza said. Jellal only laughed.

"I know you know that was a lie. Don't play coy with me, Miss Scarlet", he said playfully. She shoved him, and he shoved back, and soon they were on the dance floor. Jellal was a surprisingly good dancer, leading her through a jazzy waltz as if it were as natural to him as his Heavenly Body Magic. She allowed him to wrap one arm around the small of her back as he held her other hand in the air. She wrapped her own arm around the back of his neck, and soon they became entangled in each other.

"You're a wonderful dancer, Jellal", she said.

"Like I said, we must be multi-talented." She looked into his eyes, his striking face tattoo as mysterious to her as it always was.

"You know", he began, "it can't stay like this forever. I may not be able to see you again for a long time after this night is over." It was something Erza had not wanted to talk about.

"Yes, I know", she said. "And this is probably going to get both of us in a lot of trouble. So let's not talk about it, and enjoy our time together." That made Jellal smile.

"Thank you, Erza." They danced for a while more, until they heard Gajeel on the microphone.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you're enjoying your night so far. I am Gajeel Redfox, a Fairy Tail wizard, and I was invited to play for you by the illustrious owner of this establishment. I have a good tune for you, but I need a swingin' couple to dance to it for the mood to be right. So, let's hear it for some pretty cool cats. Step onto to the dance floor, Miss Mirajane Strauss and Mister Laxus Dreyar!"

"What's up with him?" Jellal asked. Erza shrugged.

"I suppose he's just in character."

The spotlight lit up the center of the dance floor, where Mira and Laxus stood, both blushing furiously.

"Gajeel", Laxus started angrily.

"Now, now, Laxus, we wouldn't want to make a scene", Mira said, soothing his nerves with a stroke on his arm. "We may as well show our stuff while we're here." Laxus chuckled.

"Fine, you've talked me into it, Miss Strauss", he said. The tune began with a loud chorus of trumpets and saxophones. The drums kicked in, and soon the piano joined in as well. Laxus and Mira stood, snapping their fingers to the rhythm. Soon, however, they were off. They grabbed hold of each other's hands and began swinging back and forth. Laxus spun Mira on her toes and caught her in a fantastic dip. They touched finger tips, and ran back and forth on the dance floor. They grabbed hold of each other's hands and spun. Laxus let Mira go as she spun across the dance floor. She stopped, looked at him, and ran, just as Gajeel's guitar solo began. She jumped, and Laxus caught her in midair, taking her the rest of the way in a large swooping motion. She landed gently on her feet, and as the song ended, Mira extended her arms as if she were about to give someone a hug, and Laxus stood behind her, hands at her waist. They both panted heavily as the crowd cheered for them.

"See? What I tell you, folks? A good dance by some good friends makes this song even better." Mira and Laxus looked at each other and laughed. Erza was astonished.

"I knew Mira could dance, but when did Laxus learn that?" Jellal nodded as he watched the scene.

"It seems even the mighty Laxus has his secret talents."

They left the jazz club around ten, and walked towards the market square.

"That was fun", Mira said, Laxus's arm around her waist. "I didn't know you could dance so well, Laxus."

"Yeah, well", he began, "I couldn't take you to a jazz club without knowing a little something." Mira smiled and leaned over, planting a quick peck on his cheek.

"Well, you definitely know more than a little something", she said. Jellal and Erza walked hand in hand ahead of them.

"So how are we ending the evening, Jellal?" Jellal turned to Laxus with a look ask that asked what they should do next. Laxus looked down at his watch. And sighed.

"It's getting kind of late", he said. Jellal smiled. Late as it was, they still had time for one last bit of fun.

"Ice cream, anyone?"


	4. Chapter 4

"There's this nice little ice cream shop at the edge of the square", Jellal said. "We figured an informal sundae would be a nice way to end this evening of finery." Erza agreed.

They arrived at the shop and sat themselves down at a small table outside. It was pleasantly warm that evening, and they decided they wanted to see the moon as they ate their ice cream.

"We'll go inside and order. You girls stay put and relax", Jellal said. Both girls smiled and waited for their escorts.

"I think tonight was lovely", Mira said. "Besides that comedy club."

"Don't remind me", Erza said. Mira looked at the moon in absolute bliss, which Erza did not fail to notice.

_She must really love him,_ she thought to herself. She decided that they _did_ make a good couple, and she was happy for her friend. It seemed to Erza that Laxus felt much the same way, though he would never show it so openly. _They really do complement each other. _She wondered what the future might hold for her and Jellal.

"So, Erza, when do you think you and Jellal will tie the knot?", Mira asked suddenly. Erza turned and stared at her friend, with a deep blush almost the same color as her hair.

"_Mira!_ You can't just ask that sort of thing!"

"Oh, but I think you two look adorable together! Oh, you two could make super strong little babies, and they'd all have that cute face tattoo, and-"

"Mira, stop it! I'll tell the whole guild about you and Laxus!"

"What about me and Laxus?" Mira's blush was suddenly just as red as Erza's.

"Well, hello, ladies", they heard a voice call. They turned to see a group of five men.

_Oh no, _Erza thought.

The one in the center appeared to be their ring leader. He had a look similar to that of Bora the Prominent, only this man was much taller, more muscular, and had dark brown hair. His mutton chops were big and bushy, and he wore a sleeveless leather jacket with brown corduroys. His friends were dressed similarly, and none of them looked friendly. Erza and Mira knew what was going to happen next.

"What's a couple of lovely dolls like you doing all alone out here?", the man asked. He smelt of whiskey and cigarette smoke.

"What's a bunch of drunks doing outside their bar?", Erza responded, annoyed by their presence.

"Woah, hey now, a feisty one, huh? I ain't really into the fiery types. Grimly here likes that kinda stuff though. Don't ya big guy?"

"Nice and bitchy. Just how I like 'em", one of the man's cronies said. The ringleader looked Mira up and down with an expression that made her skin crawl.

"What about you, cutie? You look more like my type. Nice and quiet and sweet… I bet you'll scream for me." The men surrounded the two women.

"I'll have you know our dates are in the shop right now", Erza said. "So you'd best be moving along." The men began touching the girls' hair. One of them wrapped his arm around Mira's waist, slowly making his way between her legs.

"Oh, you're breakin' my heart ladies. Come on, how's about you ditch them and come with us? We'll show you a good time."

"Oh is that so?", an angry voice said from behind the men. Laxus and Jellal had just exited the shop, ice cream in hand. The men turned to look at the wizards and laughed.

"As a matter of fact, that is so. So step off, meathead."

"I wouldn't speak to him that way", Jellal said. "And if you were smart, you'd back away from the ladies right now."

"Oh, stuff it, pretty boy. What are you two gunna do about it?" Sparks began to fly around the second generation Dragon Slayer, and the former Wizard Saint's tattoo glowed as he charged his Heavenly Body magic. Some of the men grew weak with fear.

"Hey, Darro, I recognize these guys. That's Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail. He's the guy who beat Orga from Sabertooth, and all of Raven Tail during that Grand Magic Games. And that's Siegrain from the former Magic Council. He's a Wizard Saint like Iron Rock Jura. We shouldn't mess with these guys." Jellal chuckled at the group's complete ignorance of his true identity. Laxus laughed as well.

"Yeah, that's right", he said as the pair let their magic die down. "But it's not us you should be scared of."

"He's right", Jellal said. "I'd be more worried about the lovely ladies you tried to have your way with." The men turned back to Erza and Mira as red and purple auras began to glow around them.

"You see my girl with the red hair?", Jellal asked. "They call her Titania. Queen of the Fairies."

"Oh no", said one of the men. "This is the girl that took down the entire Pandemonium challenge?"

"Oh yeah", Laxus said. "And that sweet looking girl with the snowy white hair? Yeah, ever hear of the She-Devil?" One of the men suddenly smelt of urine.

"Good god… Mirajane Strauss! Guys, we should be running!" The men began fearing for their lives when they noticed the girls' Fairy Tail marks. The girls smirked. Erza quickly requiped into her Purgatory armor. Mira transformed into her Satan Soul.

It was over in less than two minutes. Jellal and Laxus just stood and shook their heads.

"Can't say we didn't warn 'em", Laxus said.

"Yes but… Don't you think they could have shown a little mercy?", Jellal asked with a nervous chuckle,

"Come one man. We're Fairy Tail wizards. Restraint ain't in our vocabulary."

"Of course not", the blue haired wizard laughed. The men went running when Erza and Mira were through with them.

"Well that was fun", Mira said, back to her normal smiling self, her dress and hair still perfect. Erza has requiped back into her own dress as well.

"I hope we were quick enough. The ice cream didn't melt, did it?" Laxus laughed.

"Still freezer fresh. Now get over here and have some." The girls made their way back to their boys. The ice cream was delicious. The air was pleasantly warm, and the lights of the square made the central fountain glow with a subtle, but pretty sheen. The full moon shined down on the couples as they finished their evening with laughs and sweets.

"So what are you going to do after this, Jellal?", Erza asked. He placed his spoon in the empty dish and leaned back in his seat.

"Meldy has a lead on a dark guild who is in league with a business man in Oak Town. He has them searching for old artifacts belonging to Zeref." Erza seemed a little upset. After such a wonderful night, Jellal was still focused on his work. Not that it made a difference. She knew they would have to part again. She looked into his eyes.

"Promise me we'll meet again sometime", she said. He looked at her.

"Erza, I-"

"Promise me!" He seemed ready to argue, but he relented.

"I promise", he said with a smile. Laxus and Mira started laughing.

"Hey, let them have their melodramatic moment, Laxus", Mira said.

"I guess even the horrible criminal Jellal has a soft side." Erza and Jellal started blushing.

"So Mira", Laxus said, "Gajeel tells me that he and Natsu are takin' Levy and Lucy out for a double date too." The whole group fell silent.

"Natsu?", Erza asked. "Our Natsu? He's into that?"

"That's what I said", Laxus replied.

"I personally think he'll be fine. I see how much he and Lucy care for each other", Jellal said. Mira remained silent for some time. Laxus grew worried.

"Hey, are you alright, Mira?"

"Oh, I hope they invite me to the wedding! I just knew Natsu and Lucy would end up together! Gajeel and Levy look cute together too, but oh what is that gunna do to Team Shadowgear?! No, they won't mind it as much anymore, and I know Gajeel will take such good care of her! This is so much at once, I can't believe it!" Erza and Jellal laughed as Laxus sighed in relief.

"Good going, Laxus, you got her started."

"Mira, calm down, it's just date. No one said anything about marriage."

"But you know how these things work out Laxus, first it's a date, then it's marriage, then kids!" Laxus and Erza both became pale and flushed. Mira kept rambling as thoughts of marriage passed through her friends' heads.

Jellal laughed at his friends' reactions. He looked up at the moon, his arm wrapped around Erza's waste. A slight breeze blew a cherry blossom across the central fountain as the stars glimmered in the night sky. He thought about his impending departure with Meldy to hunt down another dark guild. He thought of how wonderful this night had been, and of what Erza said to him during their dance.

_Thank you, Erza._


End file.
